Shades of Gray
by kittenkvs
Summary: Harry finds out he's pregnant and tries to hide it. Hermione knows and they're growing apart from Ron. For the safety of the baby, they go into hiding together. Will Harry tell the father, and what will happen? Chaos ensues. Going to be a very long fic with DMHP, Drarry, SLASH and mpreg don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Shades Of Gray**

Author: kittenvks

Warnings: Mpreg, Slash, RWLB HGBZ (eventually) DMHP and others. SLASH SLASH SLASH

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

_**SETUP IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**_okay, so in this story, it is very AU. Harry killed Voldemort during their wand duel at the Ministry. There were quite a few more Death Eaters there and others. Snape told Dumbledore about the horcruxes and they were destroyed already. Lots of facts are off here, people, accept it or move on. Bellatrix and Lucius were captured at the Ministry, with others. Snape and Sirius died as well, shot down by killing curses, no veil. You'll figure it out as you go. I'm vague on purpose. Don't like, don't read. Always review though, flamers to the left!

**Chapter one: Two Lines**

Harry just sat there, his stomach swirling around and around. He began to rock himself back and forth, and there was a strange roaring in his ears- like the ocean.

"Mr. Potter, did you understand what I said?" Madame Pomphrey asked, reaching out to touch his arm. Harry flinched away, nodding.

"I hear you. I'm pregnant. I get it." he muttered. Suddenly he felt the need to vomit and went running past her, reaching a trash receptical just in time.

"I have to tell Professor Dumbledore Mr... Harry, you know I do. How did this happen? It's not even physically possible." Madame Pomphrey said, rubbing his back in soothing circular motions while he heaved.

"It's... it just did. I can't say how or why. It's my business. Please, please, Poppy- please, don't tell him. No one needs to know."

"Harry, I have to, just the same I would if you were female. He has to know, I'm sorry. Besides, I've already sent a portrait to retrieve him... I'm truly sorry, Harry."

Harry began to wail and cry, his shoulders rocking with the force of it.

"No, this can't be happening. It can't. It just can't." he cried, tossing himself onto the medi-witch. They sat there in the floor, her rocking him while he sobbed.

"I ran the tests five times, Harry, it's true. I don't understand it, but it is."

"I- I- I-..." Harry began to wail again, unable to talk.

It didn't take Dumbledore long to reach them, Harry wondered if the man had a secret stair case or something. He looked enraged, and Harry had never seen him this way.

"Mr. Potter, I demand you tell me who did this to you- now. They will be immediately expelled and the Aurors Department called in. I assure you that I will see to it *personally* that they spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban!" he said, coming to a stop in a swirl of blue robes. Harry cried out, grasping his robes and looking at him pleadingly,

"No! You can't do that! He doesn't know, he- he- I won't tell you! You'll never get it out of me!" He raged, jumping up and racing from the room. He nearly knocked over Hermione and Ron, no doubt coming to check on him, and barely caught himself from falling.

"Harry! What's the matter?" Hermione cried, drawing her wand. Ron did the same, brandishing it in the same direction Harry had come running from. His best friend did look like a doe, frightened and obviously fleeing.

"Mr. Potter! You will return in here, at once!" Madame Pomphrey snapped, both her and Dumbledore bursting through the door.

"I will do no such thing! You can't make me do or say a bloody thing!" Harry screamed, drawing the attention of several second years leaving the Great Hall. Hermione shooed them away, approaching Harry cautiously.

"Harry, what's happened?" she asked softly, reaching out to touch his arm. Ron was still looking for danger. Harry looked around, jerking away from Hermione.

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving now. Don't follow me or I swear to Merlin and on Godric Gryffindor that I will hex you to little BITS!" He roared, sprinting through the door and into the cool night air.

"Let him leave, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Harry needs some time alone, I should think. I believe we've all made a grave mistake and frightened him, he will come back." Dumbledore said sadly, staring at the entrance doors as people began flooding out of the Great Hall.

"Headmaster, what's happened?" Ron asked.

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione asked, not tearing her eyes from the doors either.

"That is something he will have to choose whether or not to tell you. When he is ready. Now, off to your commons. Go on." Dumbledore said gently, waving his hand to close the front doors of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron looked doubtful but knew that sometimes Harry did need time alone and he had been acting strangely lately.

Ron had shrugged it off, Harry would tell them when he wanted to, and he would come back when he wanted to. Hogwarts grounds were a big place to search afterall and he'd went to bed. Hermione, however, had never seen that look on Harry's face. It was pure fear, as if he were being chased by Voldemort himself. She couldn't sleep and tossed and turned, waiting to hear the portrait door open to Harry's return. It didn't happen. At a little past midnigt she rose, sneaking into the boys dorms and to Harry's bed. He still wasn't there and she choked back a sob. She knew she had to find her best friend, to help him. Reaching into Harry's trunk, she pulled out the Marauders Map and the Invisibility cloak and headed off. She would take care of Harry, even if no one else would.

She couldn't help but notice, on her way out to the Quidditch Pitch, that all the teachers were patrolling the halls. So were the prefects and Head Girl's and Boys. Even Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were patrolling the halls. She didn't fail to notice that every single one of them was posted near a ground floor entrance either. They were waiting for Harry, she knew it. Yet, no one had asked her to patrol this late. She knew it was because she was Harry's friend and she felt a sudden surge of anger at the school and the patrollers, deciding she'd hex one if they crossed her path.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

_**NEW WARNING:**_ this fic goes on for ages, just so you know. I'm having problems killing it.

**Chapter Two:**

Harry didn't stop running till he reached the Quidditch Pitch and he fell to his knees there- sobbing until he couldn't anymore and then he'd had to vomit, again. He was scared and confused, frightened out of his wits. He hadn't meant to get pregnant. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen, none at all. He lay there in the warm night air even though it was near winter, the Quidditch Pitch was charmed to be like summer year round. He would be warm there, and the baby would be safe. He let the memories wash over him again. He remembered telling Hermione on the train to school in hushed whispers that he'd realized he was gay. She'd been excited for the revelation, and they'd talked quietly about it all night. They weren't sure how to tell Ron, and he still didn't know. In fact, only he and Hermione knew.

Harry's coming out to her had only drawn them closer, and somehow pushed Ron away from both of them, though neither of them minded as he'd been rather cranky that it had been Harry and Hermione were not only closer, but Head Boy and Girl for Gryffindor. He was jealous and that wasn't the first time so they just waited, he'd come around. Just like last time. Then, Harry had realized who he wanted. He knew he was gay, but he hadn't felt any interest in any one man until he'd accidentally walked into the wrong boys shower room on the Quidditch Pitch. He'd been hit pretty hard in the head by a bludger and it broke his glasses so he couldn't see clearly and had been on the way to get his spare set. Of course by the time Hooch was done checking on him and he was deemed okay, everyone else had left the Pitch already. He should have known, Hermione had agreed to wait for him outside the dressing rooms, and hadn't been there.

He'd accio'd his glasses and shoved them on his face only to realize that he was in the Slytherins dressing rooms and that he wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy had been there, showering. He didn't see Harry who had quickly rushed out, unbelievably turned on. It had taken him days to even tell Hermione what had happened and where he'd disappeared to. He was turned on now, just thinking about the Slytherin, water pouring over his pale skin. He'd stayed late for obvious reasons, enjoying some... personal time. From that point forward Harry couldn't stop wanting his rival and did his best to avoid him, even though they had classes together. Draco had grown up and stopped taunting them that year, he just seemed to ignore them. He noticed Harry staring at him once or twice... or... you know, several times. He had confronted Harry at first, wanting to know what his problem was. Eventually he just ignored him or wasn't noticing as much, Harry wasn't sure which.

Hermione had argued repeatedly that there had to be more to the blonde and Harry had remained adamnant that he was just hot, nothing more. He would never approach his nemesis about it. They bickered and teased each other about it until Hermione had had an idea. She'd found a spell, one that would make Harry turn into a girl for twelve hours at a time. That way he could figure the Slytherin out, see if there *was* more to him. Then Harry would know and if there wasn't, then it didn't matter. Draco would never know who it had really been. They'd named her Hannah, dressed her up in Hermione's clothes, and sent her on her way to the Slytherin Commons for an interhouse party that Gryffindors weren't invited to.

Of course, Draco had singled Hannah out and they'd spent the entire night either dancing, or hiding in a far away corner from everyone else. It had been heaven to Harry and Draco had pleaded to know her house, to see her again, to just be near her. He'd been very charming. Harry and Hermione had snuck away the next day, avoiding everyone and had spent the entire day talking about it and even passing notes in class which she was normally against. She insisted that Harry approach Draco but he couldn't. He'd obviously enjoyed Hannah's company, so he was straight. Hermione had thought that it was a good assumption and that maybe Harry had just gottent to have his fun. They both decided that it had been just a fun event, and he'd let it go. Harry didn't mention Draco again. He especially didn't mention how they were sneaking around the castle at night together, Draco and Hannah.

Draco had made love to Hannah, and he'd shagged her brains out. It had been more than Harry could have ever wanted or expected for his first real lover. He'd become careless and wrapped up in Draco, falling deeply in love with the blonde. He loved the way Draco smelled, the way he touched him, the way he kissed and the way he tasted. He especially loved how charming and caring Draco was when they were alone and how he was the Slytherin Ice Prince for everyone else. It had made Harry... well, Hannah, feel like the only person who got to see the real Draco Malfoy. Then it had begun, Harry had began puking in the mornings, every morning. He'd felt so queasy he couldn't hardly eat or keep anything down and had had to cancel his nightly rendevous with Draco and eventually went to see Madame Pomphrey. She had sent him on his way, claiming nothing was wrong.

He still wasn't able to see Draco though, how terrible would it have been to vomit on him during one of their late night trysts? And Harry had been so tired. That's when everything came crashing down. Harry had more and more symptoms, like the flu almost and Draco had went into a Slytherin's rage- a terrifying thing. He'd started asking around, cornering whole houses at the tower entrances, coming to Gryffindor- and Harry- last. He wanted to know who Hannah was, where she was. He'd even offered a reward for information. Harry had lied through his teeth, there was no Hannah in Gryffindor. Draco was torn, he knew it and he could tell though no one else could. He'd even corned Hermione, begging for info and apologizing for every thing he had done to her, every name he'd called her. That's when Harry had decided to stop being Hannah. He couldn't bare to hurt Draco anymore.

Then, after yet another day of vomitting- this morning actually, Harry had went back to Madame Pomphrey. He was having Draco Malfoy's baby. He lay there in the grass, hand on his abdoment and staring at the stars. Of course he'd keep the baby, he loved Draco. He wondered if it were a boy or girl, and if he were capable of always being Hannah, what would Draco's reaction have been? Would he have been excited, scared? Draco was never scared of anything. What sort of father would Draco have been? Probably a stern one, but Harry was willing to bet the child would never want for a single thing as long as the Slytherin Prince lived. He imagined Draco being wrapped around the finger of the child, and around Harry's. But, he knew, that could never be.

Pulling himself up, Harry snuck to the Slytherin Dressing Rooms, being careful *this time* to make sure no one else was there. He slipped over to Draco's locker and pulled it open, grabbing the green and black cloak and wrapping himself in it. The pure smell of Draco calmed him and made him feel a bit better. He would take it with him, wherever he went. He obviously couldn't stay at Hogwarts now, there was no possible way. People would notice and though Voldemort was gone for good, Harry would be in danger from the remaining Death Eaters who still hadn't been captured. He didn't care before now, but now he had a baby to look out for.

"Harry? Are you in here?" came Hermione's voice from the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

**Chapter Three:**

Harry didn't answer his best friend, he just sat there, leaned back into Draco's locker- the blonde's cloak wrapped around him. Yet, she still found him. Spotting the Marauder's Map he understood how.

"Harry? Please, come talk to me, I just want to help you," she whispered, glancing around the off limits room.

"I'm leaving Hermione, dropping out of school and running away. I'm sorry." He said, his voice blank and hollow.

"Harry! Why would you do that?" she asked, pulling him into an embrace. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up, wrapping Draco's cloak around himself, inhaling the comforting scent and began to pace.

"Hermione... you- you have to promise you won't tell a soul. No one, no matter how bad things get."

"Harry, I promise! I've never told your secrets before! I just want to help you!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know Hermione, but you have to be careful. Check for veritasseum in everything you eat, never repeat it not even talking to yourself or your journal. This is the most important secret in the world. Don't even go anywhere alone. No one can ever find out."

"Merlin, Harry, how bad is this?"

"Check the Marauder's Map, make sure no one's close or followed you." Harry whispered, glancing around, "and swear you won't tell! Swear on Sirius' grave Hermione, and Dobby's. Swear."

"No one's around Harry, and I swear. On everything, I can't believe you're making me do this- I'd never spill any secret about you." she whispered back. He slumped down onto the floor with her, sighing.

"I know, Hermione, it's just really important. I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" Hermione said, having nearly choked and went into a coughing fit.

"You heard me right, I'm pregnant."

"What? How? Oh. Oh, Harry, you kept going back as Hannah didn't you?" She asked, mouth gaping open. He nodded,

"Herms- I couldn't help it, I had to see him. I needed to see him. Oh hell, Hermione, I fucking love the git! I didn't think this could happen!"

"What are you going to do? Does he know?" Hermione was taking it in stride though, like she always did. After the war it had been hard to shock her.

"No! Of course he doesn't know, are you nuts?! I'm not telling him and you're not either. No one can know he's the father Hermione, no one! Dumbledore is saying he'll put the father in Azkaban. I tricked him Hermione, he didn't know it was me. He doesn't deserve to go to Azkaban after I tricked him! I'm going to run far away and just have it and love it and raise it and never come back."

"Harry, you can't just run away. I won't tell him, but it's too dangerous for you out there, especially in your condition. The Death Eaters will hunt. you. down. Besides, when you ran out Dumbledore suggested he'd made a mistake. Maybe he thought you were raped or something. We'll talk to him, find a way to hide you or something..."

"Fine. Fine." Harry said, realizing that he should at least check the option, it was safer for the baby, "but at the first sign of trouble- I'm out!"

"If they try anything funny, I'll hold them off. I'm going to see you through this Harry, if for no other reason than that I get to have a niece or nephew to spoil. If I have to drop out, then so be it."

"Hermione!"

"No, Harry. Not after the war, after every thing we've been through. I'll find you if you try to leave without me." she hissed, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. He could see she wasn't going to budge and probably could find him if he left without her.

"Fine. Let's go in, I'm suddenly starving," he whispered, glancing down at the map. "FUCK!" Two dots were headed toward them, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione grinned, pulling the invisibilty cloak and throwing it over both of them as they returned Draco's cloak and snuck out.

He was close, too close to move. He was walking away from the Gryffindor dressing rooms,

"Honestly Dray, what makes you think he's out here of all places?" Pansy whined, looking around.

"Because, Pansy, if it were me and I wanted to be left alone- I'd be out here."

"But it's not you. It's Potter."

"He's a Seeker, Pans, just like me. All Quidditch players go to the pitch when they don't want to be found. It's kind of predictable really," Draco explained, checking inside the Slytherin Dressing rooms and passing Harry and Hermione within a few feet. "He's not here."

"*Why* do we even care?!" Pansy cried, throwing her arms in the air.

"We do not *care*, Pansy. We are Head Boy and Head Girl for Slytherin. We are doing our jobs, and Dumbledore said it was urgent that he be found. You tell me how he'd be getting in the dungeons? Exactly, he can't. They have no clue where he is, obviously."

"He's not out here either though Dray. What do you suppose is so urgent?" Pansy asked, looking around suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. Probably something to do with Death Eaters. Merlin knows there are enough out there causing problems. Maybe they've even captured him, who knows. Let's go." Draco said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Harry and Hermione waited quietly, watching the map to make sure they were gone before heading back into the castle and up to Dumbledore's office where they could see him waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

**Chapter Four**

"I apologize, Harry, I assumed something gruesome had happened to you, I was unaware that you had taken a lover and assumed the worst," Dumbledore was saying. "Of course, you will need to finish your schooling. As will Miss Granger whom, I assume, will be staying with you?"

"Try and stop me!" Hermione quipped. Harry gave her a weak smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't dare assume less," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "and no one needs to know who the father is Harry, though I believe he as a right to know what happened. It is, as you said, your choice. I will have the house elves begin to prepare you two a set of your own rooms away from the main part of the castle. You are both excused from classes until then, but will be expected to finish them and keep up with your work. A Wizard's pregnancy is much different from a Witches, Harry, and very rare and can be accomplished through many different means including the spell you used though that is even rarer. I expect the father of the child was an exceptionally powerful wizard like yourself?"

"Yes, he is. I think." Harry said, leaning back to think on Draco.

"Definitely," Hermione affirmed, nodding.

"I see. So, we should expect the same things one would expect for othe wizard pregnancies. It will be slow going, taking around a year to give birth, so you will be finishing out your time in Hogwarts in hiding, Mr. Potter. You will also need round the clock observation as these things are unbelievably delicate and high risk in losing the child. You needn't worry about bed rest, it's just something that happens and nothing can stop it except getting you the right potions at the right time. I expect that you will be the one to keep watch, Miss Granger?"

"Certainly sir, and we will most definitely be finishing school and keeping up with our work." Hermione said, already beginning to plan things out in her head. Harry could almost see the smoke pouring from her ears with the effort of it.

"Will Mr. Weasley be joining you?" Dumbledore asked, steepling his fingers. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I don't know yet, professor." Harry said quietly. The Golden Trio had been growing apart as of late, due to Ron's seeming disinterest after the war, his jealousy and his new girl toy- Lavender. Again.

"I will leave that to you to decide until I've come up with an excuse for both of your sudden absenses. Now, you have been lucky to get this far Harry, so do stay close to Hermione. You don't have to be on top of each other all the time, but be close and within range of getting help. Once we've hidden you I would advise only moving about the castle at night, of course."

"Of course," Harry said, nodding. Maybe he and his baby would be okay, with Hermione's help of course. Though he was really worried about losing the one part of Draco that he had left. Hermione watched him worriedly, seeming to hear his thoughts.

"Until your rooms are ready, you may stay with Miss Granger in her Head Girl rooms, Harry, you are excused from classes until those are ready. Do be careful, as you understand, there are a lot of Darker powers out there that would kill for your child. I must be blunt in that respect. Also, it's important that you don't get too downtrodden or upset, any negative feelings tend to effect the term and you'll want to keep it the whole year. We'll set you up for Poppy to visit regularly as well."

That was it. Simple as that. Harry couldn't believe it and neither could Hermione. She was chatting excitedly as they walked along, having Dumbledore's permission to be out and to be in the library's restricted section.

"There's so much to do, Harry! We'll need spells for protection and to alert us when people are close, of course. What do you think your cousin's having, a girl or boy?"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry replied, smiling, she was starting to get him excited and less depressed. He did need to stay that way as it was. She'd just fallen into the talk about Harry's "cousin". That way they wouldn't have to check the map constantly.

"Well- has she told you what she wants?" Hermione asked, cutting her eyes at Harry and grinning like a cheshire cat.

"She hasn't thought about it yet, I suppose. I'll ask her next time we speak," Harry laughed and Hermione laughed with him.

"Potter!" They both froze dead in their tracks, turning. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were approaching them from down the hall.

"Dumbledore is looking for you, says it's urgent. He's got all the Head boys and girls patrolling." Pansy said, sneering down her nose at them. Harry scowled at her and just avoided looking at Draco. His heart and stomach were fluttering.

"We know, we just left there. I found him," Hermione offered, standing tall.

"We hadn't been told yet, where on earth were you hiding?" Draco asked, looking at Harry directly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Hermione quipped as Harry said,

"The Quidditch Pitch," shit. What was he thinking. Hermione stared openly at him for just a second.

"Funny," Pansy scoffed, "we personally looked there. Didn't see you."

"Must have just missed me then, eh Parkinson?" Harry snapped, his heart pounding. Draco was eyeing him suspiciously. He had been since he'd hunted Harry down and begged for info about Hannah and it made the Gryffindor very nervous. Hermione noticed and stepped between them protectively,

"What's it to you two anyway? Why do you care?" she snapped.

"We don't. We're just doing our jobs," Draco bit back, obviously becoming angry. "We're just trying to help, excuse the hell out of us. Come on Pans, let's go." He turned on his heel and stormed off, Pansy trailing behind.

Harry exhaled deeply, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. His heart clenched knowing Draco was angry at him too but he couldn't help it. Turning to Hermione he said,

"you know, she did say, if she was having a girl- she considered the name Hannah." At that Hermione burst out laughing and they went on their way.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

**Chapter Five**

Hermione and Harry easily made it to breakfast the next morning and the latter found that he was actually starving for once, eating as much as possible.

"Jam on your eggs, Harry? That's gross." Seamus said, pulling a face. Harry took another bite and shrugged. That's what the baby wanted, so that's what it got. Harry couldn't care less what happened.

"So where were you? What was going on?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, eh, we're not at liberty to say just yet." Harry said, glancing at Hermione who had her nose stuck in a book. She glanced up, meeting his gaze. At that exact moment the owls flew in, delivering the mail. One dropped a scroll in Harry's lap. He was shocked, he hadn't been expecting mail. Hermione peered over her book again. "Give me just a minute Ron," Harry said, quickly opening and reading it. It was an offer, from the Order of the Phoenix. There was a possibility of another wizard rising for dominance, a dark wizard. It plainly stated that Harry Ron and Hermione were invited to go. Harry passed it to both of them, watching Ron especially while he read it- turning it so Lavender couldn't.

"Look, mate, I- would you be terribly upset I mean- what I'm trying to say..." he stuttered, not meeting Harry's gaze.

"Oh, no, Ron. I wouldn't mind at all. You don't have to come with me, stay and finish school and I know George wants you to take a place at the twin's shop. Seriously, I mean it. I love you like a brother and your family. When I get back, we'll pick up where we left off."

"You sure mate?" Ron asked, looking sheepish.

"Positive Ron, we all knew something like this could happen. I'll be fine, by myself and our other... friends, I'm sure. I've done a lot of thinking about it since last night, I couldn't tell you till I got the owl." Harry replied, smiling genuinely. Dumbledore had given them their excuse. Ron handed the letter to Hermione who quickly glanced over it,

"Well, as much as I'd hate to skip school again," she said, peering over it again, "it's just not the same anymore, since the war. I'll go with you, Harry."

"Are you... sure, Hermione? Leave Hogwarts?" Ron asked, looking at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"Actually Ron, I went to her dorms last night. Didn't know if you were in or..." Harry glanced at Lavender obviously, "..you know, out. She and I discussed it at length and we're going to try to finish through owl mail, sort of like muggles do."

"It's really no big deal, Ron. You should be with your friends and Lavender. It's not really all that high risk, we'll be okay." Hermione said, patting his hand. Ron seemed mullified by this and nodded.

"If you need me though, seriously, send an owl and a port key. I'll not hesitate." Ron said, grinning. Hermione and Harry nodded,

"We wouldn't dream of doing otherwise." Harry said, smiling.

"We'll always be the...er, what does the Slytherin house call us?"

"The Golden Trio," Harry laughed, "we'll always be best friends. Sometimes, we'll just have to seperate for a while."

"That's the great thing about best friends like us, Ron," Hermione laughed, "we can always pick up where we left off."

"Promise to owl?" Ron asked, grinning and looking touched, "all the time?"

"All the time," Hermione smiled.

"Promise." Harry finished. Just then, two more owls came in- running a bit late and dropping packages in Ron and Lavender's laps. They were both excited to find out they were now the new Gryffindor Head Girl and Boy. Harry and Hermione shot each other speculative glances, both wondering just how Dumbledore knew these things so fast. The conversation quickly turned to that all around the table, leaving Hermione and Harry relieved. Harry felt his stomach flop around a bit and he glanced up at Hermione,

"We really should be going..." he said, tilting his head to look at her pointedly.

"Yes, I'd like to stop by the library anyway." she said, understanding.

"We'll be around, Ron," Harry said, receiving a quick smile and a nod in response. Both Gryffindors left quickly, nearly running Draco, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson over.

"Sorry!" Hermione called over her shoulder,

"In a rush!" Harry added, definitely not wanting to stop and argue any more. The Slytherins stared at them as they left and then at each other.

Harry was leaned over the loo of the nearest bathroom, waiting, while Hermione stood just outside the stall, also waiting.

"Are you sure you're going to be sick?" she called, keeping watch for anyone else.

"No," Harry said, standing and walking out, "I'm not sure, my stomach just flopped around, I thought that's what it was. I don't even feel queasy."

"Well it's too early for movement," Hermione replied as they both went to wash their hands.

"It was the strangest feeling, Hermione, not really uncomfortable but just different I guess."

They both left the bathroom, Harry exiting first to make sure no other men were going in before Hermione came out and they headed to the library.

"Does it feel different, Harry, do you know it's there?" Hermione whispered, leaning over their stacks of books- each one charmed to seem like it was on Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts, just in case. They'd even cast a charm so that no one could hear them talking.

"No, not really. I feel the need to eat weird things, but that's it." Harry replied, shrugging. Hermione nodded, looking curious.

"It says here, that when a witch is pregnant, it changes the family home and vaults around- I wonder if you'll finally have full access to the Potter vaults?"

"I hope so, I'd like to pick out the furniture- once we know what it is." Harry said grinning, that was a good idea, and it really relieved some stress.

"And outfits!" Hermione squealed, "oh, Harry, we'll spoil this baby. I wonder what it will look like? Think about it, your looks and his? That's an exotic looking child, you know?"

"Merlin, I hadn't thought of that! Black hair with those eyes... that would be disconcertingly beautful."

"So would blonde with your eyes!" Hermione said, grinning, "or, looking like either one of you! You're not exactly normal looking men you know."

Suddenly, all the books on the desk closed, signalling someone entering the library. Harry was glad Hermione had thought to do that and began putting books into his rucksack. She followed suit quickly.

"Oy, Draco, the book you're looking for is over he-" Blaise Zabini stopped, having turned around and seen the two Gryffindors.

"Time to go," Hermione hissed, removing the charms. Harry nodded, and his stomach began making the strange butterfly feeling again.

"It's doing it again!" He whispered, eyes wide. Hermione looked startled and leaned in again,

"Did it do it on the Quidditch Pitch?" She whispered, covering her mouth. Blaise wasn't close enough to hear them. Harry gaped at her, it had. He'd mistaken it for nervousness. He nodded his head violently and her eyes widened again,

"What do we do?" Harry asked, glancing around quickly. Blaise was watching them suspiciously and they could hear someone else approaching in one of the nearby aisles.

"It's reacting to him, isn't it?" Hermione hissed, nodding to answer herself, "we get the hell out of here!"

Harry stood, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder,

"Dumbledore's office, let's go!" He whispered, seeing Draco emerge from one of the aisles, book open in his hand. The blonde glanced up at Blaise and followed his friends stare to them but they were already rushing out.

"They sure tore out of here," Blaise said, suspicious dripping off his voice. That was the last thing they heard as the doors closed behind them.

Once they were safely away and alone, using the Marauders map to make sure, Hermione spoke,

"this is so weird, Harry, I've never heard of a baby reacting to it's parents like that."

"I thought it wasn't big enough to move?" Harry asked.

"It can't be! That's part of why it's so strange!"


	6. Chapter 6

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

**Chapter Six**

It only took the two of them a moment or two to guess the password, "sugar quills" and they bound up the stairs. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm half way up, halting them both.

"He's here!" He whispered. His stomach was flopping again.

"Are you sure? He couldn't have beat us!" Hermione whispered back as quietly as possible. Harry shrugged, motioning to his stomach. She nodded and they continued, walking this time.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called as the door opened, he'd been expecting them apparently. Someone they both knew was standing in front of the desk, looking rather irritated.

"Oh! Narcissa, ma'am, how nice to see you again," Harry said, faking his biggest grin. His stomach was flopping like crazy.

"Hello, Harry, I was just leaving. I've come to retrieve Draco for the weekend. Yet, he's not in his dorms, have you seen him- by chance?"

"He was in the library just now," Hermione said quickly, glancing around the office. Harry nodded,

"we just left there." He wasn't sure what to do now. He expected if he mentioned his stomach flopping that Dumbledore would then be able to surmise who the father was. Judging by the look on Hermione's face, she had thought of the same thing and was defiantly trying to come up with a reason to be there.

"I do apologize if you were in the Great Hall this morning when Draco received his howler, I was very upset with him." Narcissa said, sounding very polite.

"No, ma'am, we'd already left I suppose," Hermione said.

"We left just as the brunt of the mail was coming in," Harry added. She nodded and turned back to Dumbledore,

"Headmaster, I will have him back tomorrow. I'm not of Malfoy blood, just name, I need him to reset all the wards you see."

"I understand perfectly Narcissa, do have a safe trip and I hope to see you then." Dumbledore replied and she left. He turned to the two other occupants of the room now, "how may I help you two?"

"We were just wondering when the rooms would be ready?" Harry asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"And, we were curious about Harry's vaults at Gringott's." Hermione added, smiling. Dumbledore gestured for them to sit down and they both did.

"Yes, I expect you will be receiving an owl by tonight from Gringott's Harry, they'll be giving you full access due to your condition. If you two would like to maybe furnish the rooms?"

"That's exactly what I was hoping for sir! But, how does gringotts know?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I suppose you haven't read about that completely yet. The books in our library are very limited, so I suggest you pick some up this weekend in Hogsmeade. Or Diagon Alley, with caution of course. I expect you to wear your Order cloaks so your faces won't be seen. See, a newborn child is immediately included on the family's magic- especially when both the parents are powerful. The more powerful the parents, the quicker the process goes. Vaults change, as do other family magics. The Weasley's clock for example, let's say Ginerva was to become pregnant, another family member would appear on the clock saying just 'baby'. In your case, Harry, I would even expect the baby's magic to reach out to the other parent. You did with Lily and James. I believe she called it a tingling feeling when he was approaching. Have you experienced that?"

"No sir," Harry lied smoothly, "no tingling." so it technically wasn't a lie, was it? The feeling was certainly not a 'tingling'. Althout, he did smile at the added knowledge of his birth. "Did my father feel it too?"

"I do recall him saying something about feeling a pull to Lilly but that was all. If the Father resides in Hogwarts, Harry, then we really should be getting you into those rooms by the end of the weekend. Assuming you still don't want him to know?"

"No, sir, I do not." Harry said defiantly. Dumbledore nodded, gesturing for them to follow him as he stood.

He led them to a set of rooms, located down an unused cooridor of empty classrooms. The place smelled a bit musty, from misuse but had three bedrooms, a large commons, and a kitchen area. The windows overlooked the Quidditch Pitch in the distance. Currently the rooms were clean but not furnished. The portrait was that of a large Hippogryff and a man soaring through the clouds together. Harry definitely liked that.

"These used to be the living quarters for teachers, back when I was still in school, and haven't been used since my second year." Dumbledore explained, handing them a sheet of paper. "When you pick out your things, give them this address and it will be delivered here. I've also assigned you a house elf, just in case. Her name is Delilah."

"This is perfect," Hermione said, looking around, "don't you think Harry?"

"I love it, sir, thank you. I owe you." Harry said, glancing into all the rooms.

"I picked it for the portrait and it's distance from everything else. You owe me nothing, Harry. It is the wizarding world that owes you," Dumbledore replied, smiling. Then he turned to Hermione, "Hermione, I have a suggestion if you will."

"What's that sir?" Hermione asked, popping up from inspecting the cabinets.

"Since there are so few books on this particular subject," he said, gesturing toward Harry, "and none of them cover everything at once, you might consider writing your own. Especially considering that you will be with him all of the time."

"Oh, sir, that's brilliant! It would give me something to do in my free time too!" she squealed, hugging him. He smiled down at her and added,

"as long as we don't have Harry's name in it, I'd be willing to bet my sweets stash that it's a big seller!"


	7. Chapter 7

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione and Harry were very busy the entire weekend, having chosen several pieces of furniture in Hogsmeade but moved on to Diagon Alley rather quickly, to find more. Harry thanked the heavens he had her with him because he'd had never thought of everything she did. Harry did, in fact, get the letter from Gringotts letting him know he had full control of the vaults. He had enough money for him and his child to live comfortably on for the rest of their lives, especially when he added in the Black family fortune as well.

It was also Hermione that spotted the Malfoys, Draco and Narcissa, heading toward them before Harry's baby could give warning. Of course, their hoods were up so their faces were blocked but they still didn't want to risk it and Hermione pulled them into a corner of the clothing store in the back. They stood behind a rack of brightly colored muggle clothing, knowing that neither of the Malfoys would want anything to do with that.

"Honestly Draco, why won't you just tell me the truth?" Narcissa asked, pouting a bit.

"I am telling you the truth Mother, if and I do mean *if* I got the girl pregnant, I've no idea where to find her. I'm beginning to think that I imagined the whole thing!" Draco snarled, still keeping his voice low. It was obvious that he was tired of the subject.

"If you didn't get a girl pregnant, dear, *why* did the wards reset on the Manor? They've only ever done that once, when I was pregnant with you- so that they could accept new Malfoy blood."

"I know Mother. Forgive me, but you've said that about a million times. I don't know why they reset, I really don't. I just want to get some new robes and get back to school. The only person that would know what's going on is father, and he's gone. All I can tell you is to check the study and see if you can find a book about the wards on the Manor. If not, I'll figure it out over Christmas Hols. They're only a few weeks away."

Hermione reached out to take Harry's hand and squeeze it comfortingly. He shrugged in response, knowing she couldn't see his face.

"You do need to find this girl, Draco, just in case... why did you pick this store anyway? They're not anywhere near the quality of Twillfitts."

"I don't know, actually," Draco replied, "I've never been in here before, I guess I just wanted to look around. Let's go, shall we?"

With that they were gone, leaving a visibly shaken Hermione and Harry to hurry and pay for their clothes, giving the shop keeper the address and using his Floo to get Hogsmeade and then back to school. Because of this they didn't see the dejected look Draco got, looking around the Alley carefully, just as they left.

Glad to be back, they both went to Gryffindor tower first, to let Ron know they'd be leaving that night. The fact that they were already in their Order robes and their things were already moved by the house elves, Ron easily believed it. The two remaining members of the Golden Trio then returned to their rooms for the rest of the weekend, setting up their new home. Hermione hadn't wanted the house elf, or any of the others helping and neither had Harry. They both believed that doing it themselves would make it more personal and they used magic to lift anything too heavy. Harry set about moving his things about his room, while Hermione began setting up wards, talking to him as she did.

"It's a good thing you thought to pick up those books on wards, I'd like to make this place safe, where Draco can't find it." Harry said, "just in case. It would be a hard thing to explain." Hermione laughed.

"Oh,_ hi Draco_," she mimicked, "_good to see you've found us... erm. Harry's been sick... very...sick. A parasite, actually, that's swollen him up and made him cranky_."

"_And the only cure appears to be jam. On eggs. It's highly contagious_." Harry laughed.

"That might send him running, if he didn't know why he felt the need to come!" Hermione laughed.

That night, after they were finished, they stood back to admire their handiwork. The whole place was done in neutral colors, except for the nursery. They'd merely set up the furniture there, waiting to add the special touches when they found out what the gender was and what Harry would name it. It was all rather exciting but exhausting too, so they went to bed early.

Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by a tapping on his window. An owl. Thinking that it might be important, he quickly went to open the window and let in the beautiful creature- a solid black eagle owl. He took the letter and the bird flew off. Looking down at the parchment he felt himself get a bit light headed, it had the Malfoy family crest on it. Shutting his door, he crawled back into bed, clutching the letter to him for a moment before reading it.

_**Dearest Hannah,**_

_**I have searched the castle, offered a reward and done everything I know to do to find you. I don't know what it is that I did to make you leave, but if you would only come back to me, I would forever make it up to you. I miss you Hannah, and I can not wrap my head around all of this. I did not even realize, until you were gone and it was too late, that I've never even known your last name. I can not make myself believe that what we had was not real, the purest form of love. Please, Hannah, come back to me. Allow me to make up any wrong doings. I hope to hear from you or see you soon.**_

_**All my Heart,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Reading the letter again, Harry sighed. There was the mystery of how the owl had found him, known that he was Hannah, and he knew he couldn't write Draco back, the owl would not have taken long enough to deliver it. Draco would know they were in the castle. Besides, Harry didn't want to pretend to be Hannah any more. He hadn't meant for this to happen. So, instead, Harry tucked the letter into his side table and let exhaustion take him over.


	8. Chapter 8

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

**Chapter Eight:**

Two weeks later found Harry pacing the floors, he needed to get out, to fly. He and Hermione had not left the rooms since they arrived and he was beginning to feel caged and a bit frightened. Hermione watched him pace, clucking her tongue at him as she worked on their transfiguration assignment,

"Harry, the baby, do calm down." she reminded him, jotting down some last minute things.

"I want to fly, Hermione, just for a bit. I'm feeling rather nervous right now."

"Hormones Harry, hormones." Hermione replied, putting up her assignment and pulling out another book, browsing over it. She sighed when she saw another owl, this time a school owl, swoop in. Harry had had to confess about the letters, they were delivered daily from Draco since the first one. She didn't care much because Harry wasn't writing back and they always kept the owl around over night, so that it would seem like it had flown some distance when it returned.

Harry had come to look foward to the letters and always locked himself behind his bedroom door to read them to the growing baby he carried.

**_Dearest Hannah,_**

**_Fifteen letters I've sent, and still no reply. I am going insane with worry for you right now. Remember how I mentioned the wards at my family home changing? Mother finally broke down and hired an older wizard, a man by the name of Blarney- who specializes in these things, to find out what was going on. Apparently they are changing to accept new Malfoy blood._**

**_I know what this means Hannah. You are the only girl I have ever loved, the only one I have ever needed and ever taken to my bed. At some point you must have become pregnant. I've been doing some reading on it and you most assuredly must know yourself by now. Maybe, you knew even sooner. I can only let myself believe that this is why you left._**

**_Did you think I would be angry with you Hannah? I could never, not for this. I believe you loved me too, I just can not fathom the possibility that you didn't- despite that you're gone. I dream of you every night and every morning when I wake up I race to the Great Hall of Hogwarts and watch for a letter that never comes._**

**_I could have easily seen us together, long term if not forever, when you were here. I knew that the first morning I awoke with you in my arms. Blaise suggests that you were not who you appeared to be and is now shooting pregnancy tests at every female he spots. He is also serving a lot of detentions with our Head of House, because of that._**

**_If that is the case, Hannah, if you were not who you pretended to be- please, just tell me. I did not fall in love with your looks my dear. Nor your house. I fell in love with your heart. Merlin knows I didn't even think I liked women at all when we found each other. Your soul draws me to you, your laugh and everything about you. Please, I beg of you, come forward- allow me to hold you again._**

**_I want to be there for you, my dear, and our baby. I nearly fainted when I got Mother's letter- confirming your pregnancy. Then, I experienced joy like I never have before. If I ever wished to have a child, and I didn't think I would- considering I believed myself to fancy men- it would be with you. Everything for you. I will not write again, if you do not respond. Please, though, take your time and consider it. I would forgive anything to know that you and my child are with me, or are safe. Please, Hannah, Malfoys do not beg. Yet, here I am begging you. Come back to me, please._**

**_Love Always,_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

Harry reached down to rub his belly, where just the slightest bulge had appeared. He could see the spots on the parchment where the ink blurred Draco's thin scrolling letters. He had no doubt that he had cried when writing it. His own throat felt swollen and dry, his tongue thick in his mouth.

"Hermione!" he called and she came rushing in at the distressed sound in his voice.

"what is it Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"I think- I think I need to go to him Herms... I can't do this anymore." Harry cried out, finally breaking down into tears and shoving the letter at Hermione. It came as a shock because Harry was normally very protective of his letters, not wanting to breech Draco's privact in any way. However, she dutifully took it and read it over twice. She found that it made her want to cry as well.

"You know, Harry, I never thought Mal- Draco had a side like this. If you need to, go to him. I'll go with you and watch out so that he doesn't flip out and hurt you or the baby... we can obliviate him if we have to... or something. I know you want to so write him back and tell him to meet us somewhere, maybe the Pitch tonight. What do you say?_ Harry_?"

But Harry had gone unconscious. Hermione screamed his name, shaking him a bit before sending off the owl to Dumbledore. She grabbed a potion from the kitchen and forced him to drink it as Madame Pomphrey had instructed in this type of situation. Then, grabbing the next, she forced it down his throat as well.

Madame Pomphrey seemed to have ran the entire way there and appeared in under ten minutes, wand drawn. She took Harry from Hermione, scanning him with her wand and clicking her tongue.

"Is he okay? Is the baby okay?" Hermione asked after an hour of Madame Pomphrey examining him. She didn't like the look the medi witch gave her when she was done.

"Harry is going to lose the baby, dear. There's no easy way to put it."

REVIEWS BRING UPDATES!


	9. Chapter 9

Shades Of Gray

Author: kittenvks

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter and mean absolutely no trademark or copyright infringement.

A/N: Just so you lot know, I'm posting this because I feel like I have let you all down by not writing at all recently. I have been writing, just not posting. This is the longest one, by far, so I decided to post it. I'll be updating though probably irregularly. I have like... a bazillion fics I keep bouncing between, unable to keep the inspiration on just one at a time. So, bear with me. Reviews bring updates and more stories, remember that!

Chapter Nine:

"What? Is there nothing that can be done? Nothing at all?" Hermione asked, screamed. Dumbledore was scrambling through the portrait at that moment and Madame Pomphrey gave the diagnosis to him as well.

"There is a chance, Hermione, that they can both make it and be just fine. I read through a book I bought just because of Harry's case," Dumbledore said, looking grave, "but I'm afraid we would need to inform the father. The magic is too great for Harry's body to handle on it's own. I had feared this, but since this is rare and this type of case is even rarer I did not mention it- so as not to cause them both undue stress."

"What do I have to do?" Hermione asked, the Gryffindor determination and bravery loud and clear in her voice. She would not lose her best friend, her brother, nor would she be willing to lose her future god child.

"The fathers magic being nearby Harry and the baby- there is a possibility, if this case is the same, that his own magic would level out the baby's. This is why fathers are drawn, as I mentioned before- to the child, to keep this from happening," Dumbledore explained, sitting down next to Harry's pale body. He turned to see Hermione's response but all he found instead, was the Hippogriff portrait slamming shut.

Hermione raced down the hallways, her Order cloak's hood falling loosely off of her head as she tried to keep it up- so as not to identify herself and cursed out loud that she hadn't thought to grab the Marauder's map. She burst the doors to the Great Hall open but there was no blonde hair. She drew the attention of several people near the doors, but no one important and she was gone again, before she could be identified. She raced past the library, bursting into it's doors next.

"MALFOY!?" she yelled, but no one answered, other than the squeaks of some nearby first years. She left before Madame Pince could get to her. He had to be in the dungeons, there was no where else she could think to check. Luckily, due to their antics as children, she knew how to get to the Slytherin Dorms.

The rather haughty looking portrait of Salazar Slytherin glared down at her,

"I said, no password, no entry!" He snapped.

"You will open this bloody door right fucking NOW!" Hermione shrieked, grabbing the frame and shaking it as hard as she could. He cursed back at her.

"You let me go you filthy little mudblood! No one enters here! Now, scram!" he yelled back, holding on to the potions table to brace himself.

"OPEN IT OPEN IT OPEN IT! STUPID PICTURE!" she shrieked, jumping back and drawing her wand, "I swear on my god child's life that if you do not open this door RIGHT NOW I will slice your entire canvas into unrecognizable tiny little pieces!"

Just then, the portrait swung open to reveal Pansy Parkinson sticking her head out,

"What is it?" she snapped, glaring at Hermione, "you're frightening the children- go away!" she began to close the portrait and Hermione snatched it from her grasp, throwing it open. Pansy lunged only to throw herself even harder into Hermione's fist. The aforementioned first years cried out, drawing Blaise and Draco from their rooms.

"Oy! Who the hell are you?!" Blaise snapped, wand drawn. Draco was nearing her, already looking deadly.

"You broke into the wrong common room bitch." Pansy hissed, spraying a bit of blood.

"FUCK YOU!" Hermione snapped, spinning to look at Draco and holding her hands up. His eyes seemed to flash in fury and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"WHO. are. you?" he snapped, accenting each word with a jab of his wand.

"I can't say. Not here. Draco, I need your help. Look, I've come from Hannah. She needs you." Hermione said pleadingly, "we don't have time for this."

"Lies!" Draco spat, pulling back as if she'd slapped him. Hermione slowly reached toward her pocket, wand clearly in her other hand. Draco allowed it, watching her closely. She pulled out the letter Harry had given her to read and held it up, the parchment unrolling as she did. He peered at it carefully, and looked at her in shock.

"See, Draco? Hannah. You have to trust me, you have to. She's dying, and we have to hurry, there's no time. Alone. Please, Draco, please," she pleaded, shaking the scroll of parchment at him. He nodded, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going alone. Stay," he snapped over his shoulder at the other Slytherin's protests. Hermione took off again, racing up the stairs with Draco right on her heels.

"It's the baby, it needs you, we have to hurry!" she called over her shoulder, bounding up some more stairs. She could have sworn she heard him whimper but she wasn't sure. Soon they were nearing the cooridor and she slowed, reaching her wand out to unlock the wards and allow Draco in. She turned to him then, tears streaming down her face even though he couldn't see them.

"Where are they?" He breathed, doubled over and panting from the running.

"Draco, you've got to remain calm. If you run off, if you leave, they may not make it- either of them. Remember that, just stay close to them, that's all they need. Do not run. I will hex you if you try to run and make you stay near them."

"WHERE. are. THEY?!" Draco snapped, pulling himself up and looking rather menacing.

"Skittles." Hermione said, and the portrait swung open. She rushed through and he didn't pause in following her. She heard Madame Pomphrey cry out as she saw the two, and heard Dumbledore gasp but she kept her eyes on Draco who was looking frantically around the room. She jogged to Harry's bedroom door, swinging it open and Draco followed her in. "Let me deal with *this*," she said to the adults, closing the door behind them.

When she turned, it was to find Draco on his knees next to the bed, staring at Harry's unconscious form. She pulled her hood back and he glanced at her for a brief moment, nodding,

"I suppose I should have known it was you," he said quietly. He turned back to Harry, looking at him closely, as if he were unsure it was really happening. "Hannah? Hannah is Harry bloody Potter?" Hermione nodded, coming to stand next to him.

"He- don't flip out Draco please, please don't." she whispered, afraid to touch him. His head whipped around to glare at her.

"I have every right to be angry. First thing is first, what do I need to do?" he hissed, the rage evident in his voice.

"Just be here, close to them. The baby's magic is too much for Harry to handle alone. The theory is that yours will even it out." she replied, sinking to the floor. "I don't know what to say to you, Draco, other than that I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I really am. He wanted to tell you, I think he was going to tonight... but I don't know. He just fainted while we were discussing it... and I think the rest is really something he should explain." Draco just nodded numbly, obviously in shock.


End file.
